A night with you
by JasonBondWriter
Summary: Maya is having a dinner with her girlfriend Kay . The dinner seems to well begin . But how is it gonna to finish !
1. The dinner

**This story is not based on an universe of Ace Attorney.It's totally independant.And obviously Rated T or M !****https/m./s/13244178/1/A-Night-In**

Date : Somewhere in 2018

Time : 8 : 40 PM

Place : Kay Faraday's House

Maya just sat down on her chair very excited to see what her girlfriend prepared for you . The table was already prepared with the plates,the forks,the knifes,the spoofs and also the glasses .There was a wine bottle on the table . And the handkiefers were prepared with health on the plates . Kay arrived with the pan filled with an unknown food . But Maya smelt the delicious smell from her position and it tasted... meat ! She loved meat ! Kay put the pan on the table and served her conjoint . The dish was meat mixed with mash potatoes and a "special sauce" made by Faraday herself .

She said :" Enjoy your meal,Maya ."

"Thank you darling ! " responded Maya with a grin .

Then Kay served herself and the two girls ate their meal silently . During the dinner , Maya asked : " I would like to ask you something..." At that moment, she blushed while looking away . "Did you...well...did you do...it...with

...another girl ?..."

" Two or three times ." answered the young woman without hesitating . "It was nice and exciting ! But they're not like you " she did then a blink .

Maya blushed even more and smiled cutely .

Then the two women finished to eat . When Maya was drinking her wine bottle, Kay went to the kitchen and she came back holding something behind her .

"I got a little surprise for you ! "she screamed before to pull out a alcohol bottle . (at the end we should put Rated M !) Maya's eyes opened widely and she asked : "How did you got that ?!!"

"I'm a professional thief ! Remember ?!!"

Then Kay gave her the drink but Maya gently declined . Kay felt disappointed but wasn't affected by that . She decided to drink the alcohol alone . She took 1/2 glass but was still sane . Then she took Maya's hand and told quietly : " Maya,thank you to accept to eat home."

"Why could I refuse to eat with my girlfriend even if it's a girl ?!!"

"I love you !" Kay had a big smile.

"Now that we ate all the dinner,what are we gonna do ?!!"

"You're wrong !" she replied

"What about?" she asked astonished .

"We didn't eat everything ! There is one thing that I didn't tasted ! "

"What is it ?" asked Maya very surprised.

Then Kay tidied up the table ,put the bottles on the ground and hid herself under the table.

"What are you doing ?!!...Oh-oh !!" Maya understood what Kay was gonna do and she stayed petrified of surprise . She didn't know if she should do it or not .

"I wonder how it tastes like in there!" she whispered with a seductive gaze.Then she took off Maya's sandals and her panties . Maya groaned of pleasure .

She spreaded her partner's legs and bagen to lick the pussy . Maya shouted of pleasure :" Ohhh OHHHH ! Yeah ! Yeah ! Ohhhhh ! " She put her right hand on Kay's head to deeper the pleasure she was giving to her . Ten minutes later , Kay felt Maya's cum on her tongue and stopped to kiss her partner to the mouth . The two girls kissed passionnately and a little savagely and Maya held her cheeks with her hands to deeper the kiss . Then Maya began to take off the top Kay had in order to show her red bra . Kay smiled of pleasure and went to Maya to kiss her again while she was unhooking her underwear . Then Maya saw her big boobs . She blushed of pleasure and ate them . Kay groaned of pleasure .

Then the two girls continued kissing each other passionnaly .


	2. The shock

_Huff...Huff...Huff...Huff..._Phoenix was taking stairs and was very exhausted . The stairs were situated in the hallway to the house . He carried nothing but somehow, he was exhausted .

"What's...happeni...ng...huff...to me ?...huff !!" he managed to say.

"This must be what that feels to stay all day in the office " answered Miles Edgeworth who was just next to him and taking stairs without any problem .

Then he waited his friend who fell to the ground when he finished .

"I can't ! I can't ! You shoul...huff...go alo...huff...huff...ne...!"

Phoenix had just done ten stairs than he was already tired to death . He sweated really hard and his face was fully red even the ears .

" They should have...told us...huff...for this !..."

"They should have told YOU for this !" retorqued saltyly Edgeworth.

Then he warned that he'll continue further until the house and that if he wanted to join him , he should come in front of the house .

Ten long minutes later,Phoenix finally regained his breath and joined Miles in front of the house as he told earlier . Miles waited for him with a sarcastic smile . " Ten minutes later,there you are !"

"I'm here ! That's all that counts ! We shouldn't make wait the girls longer ." said Wright who is totally not aware of what the girls are doing . He knocked to the door but no one talked or opened the door . Phoenix is full of interrogation . "Why is it closed ? And why did no one answer ? "

Edgeworth tried harder to knock on the door but it's still the same result . Then he decided : "I'll try to find an opened window . "

He did the tour of the house and found one opened window from the dining room .

He called Phoenix and the two men entered with a little bit of difficulty to the house . It was silent as death and the table wasn't completely tidied up . And Edgeworth found a wine bottle and...No it can't be , he thought.

"What is it ?! " asked Phoenix intrigued by his reaction .

"Alcohol ! At 17 years old ?!!!!!!" he shouted but no one heard them . " But this isn't sane ! She can't do that to me...to US !"

"Calm down . We just need to find them . In my opinion,they didn't leave the house ."

Then the two men began searching for the girls . But they looked into the living room,the dining room,the kitchen and finally the bathroom . The search lasted five minutes . But not a soul others than them's had been found .The two men decided to sit their back against the wall

"They are nowhere to be found !" said Edgeworth desperate and beginning to be scared and sad .

" Wait ! We are dumb !!" exclaimed Phoenix while getting up quickly ." There is one room left to check :..."

"...the bedroom" finished Edgeworth . But he seems hesitating .

"What's the problem ?! "

"WE CAN'T ENTER IN HERE !!"

"Why ?!"

"It's girl's business . "

Phoenix quickly understood and hardly sighed .

"It doesn't matter !! Let's do this now ! Whatever !!"

Edgeworth got up and followed Wright . They arrived in front of the door and Wright opened the door while Edgeworth hesitated to follow him that he retreated further .

What a shock for Wright when he opened the door and saw Kay on Maya's top on the bed and the two of them fully naked dith their clothes on the carpet .

Edgeworth went to see what he discovered and when he saw it , he collapsed so fast that he hit his head to the floor .

The two girls hid their body in the blanket and blushed a very dark red in the full face .

Phoenix touched his closed eyes,he couldn't believe what he just saw :" _Maya naked with another girl and no other than Edgeworth's partner ?!!!! _" Then he managed to say : " Is it what I believe it is ?!"

"Humm...yeah..." said Maya a little ashamed .

"Okay ! What I'm gonna do :..." Then Phoenix calmed himself down and took fully control of himself . " You're a lesbian ... Okay , I'll deal with ! In fact , I can really deal with it ! It isn't a real big deal ! We'll let you alone and return to the Wright and Co. Law Office . I'll take care of Oldy Edgey ! See you later !" he said goodbye to the girls before to take the fainted Miles by his forearms and leave the house by dragging him on the floor .

Maya and Kay dressed themselves with their respective clothes and Kay said :" It was quite unexpected ! Caught by our bosses !"

"Yeah hopefully it finished well !" said Maya while dressing up with her purple jacket . " You know , I'll still love you ! What if you come to my house next time ?!"

"Is there someone who will surprise us ?!"

"There are low chances !" she answered before to give a final gentle kiss to her girlfriend .

End ! Yeah that's all ! Hope you've read it !!


End file.
